Moon Watching
by One Damned Wolf
Summary: Rin recalls her time with Saber until the present where she has finally caught the Moon she had always admired. Mature content. Rin/Saber


Tohsaka Rin wasn't really interested in things, people and trivialities for example, but just her own ego and self-satisfaction. Born as the next successor of a well known family who was a part of the 3 great heads that fought in a big war for two centuries, and because to her natural talent in magic, she was forced to study the harsh steps of being a full fledged magician, worthy of the Tohsaka name. She had to disregard her own interest and follow the traditions, taking full understanding of prioritizing sorcery over anything else. Rin was secluded from her family members until she met their expectations which grew greater and greater each passing year. Inside the big mansion, her only companions were books and magic jewels which she had to use every bit of knowledge she had to understand them.

With a little nod as means of obliging to everything, Rin worked without a protest, although a little hesitant to lose the chance of living like a normal person, and trained elegantly until she mastered the basics. Due to her initial talent, she ended up learning advanced techniques in a short period of time much to the delight of the relatives she never even knew. She was considered a genius and a promising child of the Tohsaka bloodline, but the little girl, training and suffering diligently every day, could not understand of what was to be compromised with her effort. She knew but agreed not to say a word that her family was hiding something.

Her kind father who was always busy would call her during her study time and taught her sorcery during his spare time. Every day, his words of wisdom would stay in her mind, soon the knowledge she was deprived for years to know awakened her with the reality that someday there would be a battle that she would face and fight with her life. She could vaguely remember his voice, both mixed with sadness and pity, but his smile remained in her mind and gave her a little courage of what was to happen. He left her without a warning and vanished like he never existed. Although, he did left something aside from the necessities; it was a pendant made from genuine ruby, adorned and carved with golden chains and uncanny designs, locked up somewhere in his room. In a glance or even with just a brush of a finger, even an amateur mage would see that the beautiful artifact was powerful, yet, Rin knew nothing of how it worked but kept it as a memento instead.

And then, there was also the Command Spell, three red markings that symbolizes her authority of being a Master etched on a specific part of the body of a person, and in Rin's case, it was placed on the back of her right hand. It came like a miracle, but burned like it was a part of her body being etched madly. She marveled at the sight of a beautiful art carved at the back of her hand. It felt alive, she thought, like blood rapidly flowing in her veins. It was a memoir of powerful mages who fought before Rin was even born. Perhaps they fought even during the world's twilight and their memories were all stored in this holy figure, serving as a reminder that the endless war will come one of these days. It appeared when she heard her father died in battle, almost like a coincidence. Rin's heart moved hesitantly, but the suffering she endured caused her heart to harden. She could not shed a tear for a lost a familial, but could only take on his place with a stern face.

Rin continued to perfect her sorcery with the help of her new guardian, Kirei Kotomine. Her admiration towards magic was more of a passion than anybody else. Taking the position as the head of the Tohsaka household gave Rin a great burden, but she wanted to be like her father and join the magus association in which he was a part of. The thought was simple; if her father could do something like command the entire household or win a thousand battles through sorcery, then as the daughter of the respected Tokiomi , she could also accomplish those achievements. That was her inspiration, and the only drive that kept her alive

Her status might prove too intimidating to people, but Rin wasn't completely a standoffish. Like a regular person of her age, she goes to school. However, the compulsion to do well was originally rooted within her that she became an idol in an instant. In school, she gave off the "cool and honored" student wearing a crimson red cloak on top of their school uniform, covering Rin in a mysterious aura with both intimidation and fascination in a glance. It became her own trade mark as Rin was the only one who wore such garment, unknown to many that it served a grave purpose of hiding her real identity as a magus with dignified honor. But this get up and her seemingly cold attitude dragged her to people she had hoped to avoid.

First, the president of the student council, Ryudou Issei. Issei was a gentleman to many that he liked but expressed the only hostility he could offer towards Rin. There was that gap, he said, that he could not lessen to like the honor student, even a little. But even with his cold upbringing, he never failed to be a little courteous to Rin who with all her aloofness was still a woman, much to Rin's chagrin. Together with Issei was the man of few words, Emiya Shirou who never spoke his mind for a second. Rin had taken one look at a smiling vision of Shirou and felt her stomach do strange and dizzying flips. It was a reaction that bewildered her at the same time, but agreed not to be stressed too much about it.

The two weren't the only misfortune that Rin got, the worse was Mitsuzuri Ayako, the archery club's captain, whose attitude is something Rin both admired and hated. She was competitive, loud, and upbeat and she hated Rin's guts so much that she wouldn't mind slapping her in front of a crowd despite Rin's status. As time passed, Ayako was able to find Rin's weak points, and thought that the honor student wasn't so bad after all, sooner softening up to the black haired woman, even inviting her to the dojo for tea every morning. Rin thought of her friendliness as an annoyance, but unconsciously found herself spitting back the insults, and she enjoyed it. She never found herself amused when interacting with people and so she took the offer even sacrificing her beauty sleep just to have a little chat.

Talking with Ayako every morning gave Rin the opportunity to meet Matou Shinji and his sister, Sakura. The Matou siblings were quite reserved in Rin's first impression, timid in a sense that their silence was sort of intimidating, especially Sakura's. For some reason, Rin couldn't ignore those amethystine pupils. Perhaps unconsciously, Sakura's shy upbringing could easily cause even the great Tohsaka to waver, even just a little with just a simple smile, almost as if she knew that smile from the beginning. But Rin could not lower her guard just yet, oh no. Like the Tohsakas, the Matou family was also gifted with inherited magic crest from powerful ancestors, but unlike hers and the well known Einzbern, theirs drastically deteriorated probably because there was none in their family who could be the successor, as what Rin was told. They were considered an outcast and could only hope for a miracle for their proud bloodline to survive.

While Rin took an instant liking to Sakura, her impression towards her brother was like an unstoppable landslide far worse than Ayako's. Every time they met, Shinji would grab her by hand and publicly harass her with words of sweet nothings, but, in order to preserve her idolized status, Rin would only glare and shot him back with cold words without an effort to distort her facial expression. Much to her dismay, Shinji would always misunderstand these "words" as confessions from the ever great Tohsaka. It didn't take a minute for Rin to realize the futility of it all. She apologized to Ayako and told her that she would permanently stop going to the dojo in a daily basis, unless she had been invited to. Although it pained Rin a little not to see Sakura again or befriend her like what she did with the archery captain, it would save the effort of punching Shinji in the face, sooner or later, if she left for good.

And then it happened, her Command Spell on her hand throbbed violently enough to cause her to groan in pain. Rin found herself in a war she was trained from birth; the only moment of her point of existence that she would prove her worthiness. As a qualified master to join the 5th Holy Grail War, and because of her proud blood, Rin planned on summoning the most powerful Servant of all, the Saber class. She gave her best, bringing out the jewels she had enhanced from time to time, getting enough sleep, creating the perfect magic circle and waiting for the full moon to amplify her magical power, but she wondered how it happened. It never dawned to her that she would summon a failure; she was able to summon not the knight she hoped to be allied with but a cynical and obnoxious Archer class whose pride got her nerves the moment she first saw him. The two of them always end up in constant quarrel with Archer's initiative, but the two reconciled their differences and quickly got along. Rin trusted his Servant, soon growing accustomed to him, even though he refused to reveal his name.

The battle for the Holy Grail began when another servant, Lancer, attacked them all of a sudden in the school grounds of Homurabara. Rin thanked the heavens that it was night time and so she and Archer could fight without the worry of unwanted victims. Or so she thought. The gruesome fight between the two servants was abruptly interrupted with the coming of a certain someone, to Rin's surprise, was the meek mannered Emiya Shirou, who Rin just met a couple of times, connected only by silence. The unlucky man without even a chance to save his life was brutally killed by the suspicious Servant. Taking pity to his short life, Rin used the pendant that was given to her by her father to heal his heart, praying to her condemned god that it could keep him conscious at least. She left the jewel under his care and left to pursue Lancer, who got away without even a scratch.

Rin thought that everything would be alright now, and that things would return back to normal not until Archer told her that some Servants do not tolerate unwanted spectators during a battle, and those who are not part of the war would suffer an untimely death. Realizing that Lancer might still chase after Shirou, who was still in the borderline between the living and the dead, rushed straight to the Emiya household without hesitation in mind. Again, she would pray, asking for a slight miracle to happen. Rin didn't want him to die or at least didn't want those who are not involved to pay the greatest price of losing their lives in just a flick of a finger. That's cruelty, she thought, and Rin was still compassionate enough to use whatever she has to prevent that from happening. Thankfully, being in unison with Archer took her to great heights, as she used the magical energy from him to leap from a building to another, and in just a few minutes, the two arrived gracefully in Shirou's house. Rin found the surrounding of the place to be ominous, drowning her in an unpleasant aura that nearly made her sick.

She knew something was happening inside and hoped not to believe that she could be too late, however, there was something fascinating, rather than death, that appeared before her eyes when she entered the house, and her feet was nailed on the ground immediately after.

There were two weapons clashing with each other in a dazzling manner. One belonged to the enemy she was pursuing, the servant Lancer. During his battle with her servant, Lancer was proving superior considering that the sly Servant already knew his way around the school grounds, even waiting patiently to execute an ambush all by himself. His skill with his lance was outmatched, worthy of the name hidden with the title of a hero deserving of it. Rin looked at the servant who wore such a grim smile on his face even during a battle that it was hard to tell what he was thinking. He was haughty and charmed himself for being powerful, but even if he was arrogant, his words were always accompanied by actions.

This time, however, Rin wondered why and how it happened. That grim smile and that gallant warrior was being pushed back by another sword. It wasn't even a contest as Lancer was nearly on his knees and the other was just effortlessly throwing numerous attacks at him. He was taking everything from his adversary without a plan for a counterattack. Lancer lost the smile he always wore and his face painted with a hint of puzzlement that also crept on Rin's face. It didn't take Lancer to realize his disadvantage in this battle, and his feet moved him out of harm's way; completely removing him from the battlefield in the process.

Rin on the other hand was too enamored to move even a finger. With Lancer out of the picture, the overwhelming figure fixed her gaze on the frozen magus, and in a couple of seconds, her Servant was wiped out and her body tumbled flat on the ground like an enormous storm had just swept her off balance. She immediately felt the tip of a cold metal on her forehead, and after a declaration of her incoming death, Rin blanked out. Her mind was too occupied by her beauty that she failed to understand that she was going to die. However, both of them were snapped out of their trance by a familiar scream. She saw Emiya Shirou, alive and looking rather confused of the sight that he was forced to watch.

The figure on top of her asked him in disbelief, but the boy threw his convictions easily and the woman wavered. The blade pointed at Rin withdrew and the aura of death between them vanished. The three of them were silent and Rin knew that something had to be made clear here.

Even with her shameful defeat, Rin willingly explained everything to Shirou, who became the last Master of War. She took the time to explain thoroughly the vital parts; the history of the war, his magical crest, his purpose and objective and the being beside him. Rin gave herself a moment to admire the Servant who stood beside the red haired boy.

Saber. The greatest Servant that existed. She was petite and wore a fine armor. Her aura was as cold as ice, and her blonde hair was like the rays of the sun. She was without a doubt a great masterpiece. Rin wanted to hold her and claim her, to lace her fingers on those golden locks but that was impossible now. She was the master of Archer; the crest on her hand was the proof and such a thing could only be a dream to Rin.

It took a long time before the Servant mellowed on her. Shirou was a fresh Master who simply had no knowledge with the laws of war. Rin had to teach a couple of tricks to ensure his survival. Of course, she cared less for her Master in question. She wanted to preserve the very essence of the greatest Servant who had been summoned by an incompetent human being. Even if she wasn't her Master, Rin could still aid them to advance even if there will a possibility of them being future adversaries.

Rin could remember with certain clarity of that day when Saber pointed her sword at her, ready for the swing that could have taken her life. Dying from such an immaculate being wouldn't have been so bad…after all.

"Rin?"

It didn't take the black haired woman a minute to realize the situation that she currently was in. The knight with hair like the golden sun and an aura of the blue sky; the one Rin admired at first sight and the one who Rin hoped to spend her entire time with as a Master of this unending war, was finally, on the mercy of her hands, cuddled comfortably with her on her bed, naked, and accompanied by the silence of Rin's room.

"I'm sorry, Saber. Did I wake you up?"

"No."

The golden knight smiled at her lovingly. Her aquamarine eyes shone in a manner that caused Rin to blush in crimson, much longer when Saber raised her hand and touched Rin's face gently. It was night and also the toll of the full moon. Her bewitching features seemingly gleamed with the moonlight, from her face down to her legs, showing the contours her body always had; a treat hidden inside the ridiculous armor she always wore. Rin felt magnetized at the thought and nodded in her mind that this small bliss of happiness she never felt before was the only thing that compromised the hardship she took. It wasn't about winning the war anymore. Everything about that meaningless battle for a miracle was easily whisked away by this moment. All the worry and stress she felt melted away when she saw that face with that sunny smile.

Instinctively, Rin wrapped her arms around Saber's waist; her breathing was heavy and she could feel butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. Saber was a girl who lived in the code of the knighthood and carried the burden as a ruler of a chaotic country. She had a slender waist, and her arms were shaped perfectly for a normal woman, unlikely for someone who wields a sword. She was soft in Rin's arms; her hair was fine and smelled like lavender. In Rin's eyes, no longer was she the King who ruled England with heavy arms, but just a simple girl who, like her, longed for a companionship that could make her at ease like this.

Saber twisted her body to face the enamored magus who was too busy thinking about the blonde. It was hot, not because of the room's climate but because of their bodies nestled together even the night breeze wasn't enough to cool it down. Saber felt the heat, drowning in an indescribable feeling, and her heart almost melted.

Timidly, she brushed her finger on Rin's hair, creating tiny curls in a slow motion before sliding it down to the side of her face. Rin whimpered slightly at the blonde's touch, feeling her body heat up to another degree. If Saber was like a golden beacon in Rin's life, to Saber, Rin was the moon the knight had always admired long before she became a hero. Rin doesn't give too much importance about her womanly features nor was she ignorant about them either, but she had always been slim and pale, especially in the darkness…almost unearthly, as if she was some kind of being that didn't belong to this world. She always had, and had always been, the woman Saber could give out her fascination to. A woman she thought that she could never become.

This time, it was Saber's turn to whimper, as she found herself succumbing to Rin's sudden touch on her bare skin. Her chest rose heavily, and fell with a slow and steady rhythm. Rin placed her hand gently on top of Saber's left breast, taking part in the rise and fall of breath and felt hers following afterwards. Saber smiled contently, and looked at Rin; the desire in her eyes wasn't trying to hide itself anymore.

"Hey Saber, are you sure? We just-"

There wasn't even a chance for her sentence to finish, as Saber rose up and pushed the magus so that her back would meet the cold bed sheet. Next, her hands voluntarily slipped to caress the valley of Rin's bosom, letting the back of her fingers run down the delightfully smooth skin which caused the dark haired woman to mutter a little gasp. With her right hand feeling the bare flesh of Rin's thigh, her left hand touched her breast, swollen and stiff from anticipation for the blonde. In a coy manner, Saber pressed her lips to give it a little lick. Rin's chest rose suddenly as she tried to swallow the scream that came up from that funny feeling in her stomach. With every lick that Saber did, Rin's body twisted in delight to capture every pleasure her body absorbed from the knight's demure tongue. Saber could feel Rin's body tensing up, and looked at her, wondering if she should continue, but the ecstatic mewl of Rin in everything Saber did broke even the knight's sense of modesty.

"Rin…"

Saber rubbed the now hardened nipple of Rin's right breast, while her tongue drove back to play with the unattended one. While her hand still intact on Rin's breast, eventually putting more pressure in every rotation that she did, her face, though reluctant, left her other bosom to give Rin a meandering path of soft kisses from her belly, suckling and nibbling, and running her tongue to her neck. She knew she was doing well because she could see Rin's eyes shut closed but quivering with delight, and her soft lips were slightly open to let out her caged cries. She felt Rin's fingers dig pleasurably into her hair, even as the dark haired girl lifted her head high, arching her back, giving Saber more flesh to claim. Saber licked on her neck, making it moist from her saliva before claiming Rin's sweet lips with just a brush of her own. Impatiently, Rin's hands moved again to touch the sides of her jaw, pulling her closer into the kiss. Their lips parted together, and their tastes gave both an even more pleasurable feeling. Rin sighed as their tongues danced madly. She could hear both their hot breathing and Saber's moans inside her mouth, causing Rin's mind to finally blank out from such intensity. This moment cannot even be compared to that night they shared in the abandoned house, where they made love as an obligation and a requirement. There wasn't a time for their feelings to reach each other.

Saber's mouth found its way again towards Rin's breast, stopping only for a few seconds to look at its erectness, before giving the flesh a long, delicious lick. Rin couldn't help but give a soft cry of pleasure that was abruptly heightened to a gasp as Saber's tongue danced frantically on the tip, before the knight brought her lips down in a gentle suckle. Saber continued such feat until her ears couldn't hear the noises of the outside world but just her lover's screams of ecstasy.

"Haaah…. Saber… Saber…"

Rin wasn't conscious of what she was saying anymore or she was just too engrossed to think straight because of the electrifying pleasure that the golden knight brought to her. Her brain would cease in anticipation every time Saber roll her tongue on Rin's nipples, flickering and tasting like it was the tastiest peach she ever bought. Even with herself succumbing so helplessly on the skillful fingers of her partner, she still knew that in every breath, she never failed at least to say the other woman's name. One word. Five letters. Even if it wasn't her real name but just a label of her participation in the war, Rin loved how her lips would quivered with joy every time she speaks of it.

They stared at each other, chest heaving, face flushed with delight, before Rin smiled.

…

"…you're beautiful."

With that, and after a breath, Saber's head came close and pressed her lips softly on Rin's. Her sweet voice, her warmth, spread to her frozen body, and melted the lump stuck in her chest. Saber closed her eyes, and for a moment, even just a second, her mind deliberately stopped thinking of the Holy Grail. She wasn't sure how long her mind stayed that way, but for the first time in what seemed like years, she felt at peace.

"No, you are…"

As their lips met again, one of Saber's hands continued to do languid circles, tracing tantalizingly into Rin's belly, while the other rubbed her back. Her nails dug softly on her flesh and marched down to her lower abdomen, sending Rin's heart crazily thumping out of her chest. Saber felt Rin's thighs opening and dancing frantically, waiting for something to accommodate them. Saber nod as she gazed at the silent magus, face flushed in deep red before, gently, sliding a finger on those soft, moist folds.

Her eyes snapped open, but her screams were caught in time by the knight's mouth. It took her brain a moment to function normally, and when it did, Rin found herself again dancing fervently with Saber's tongue. It was a crazier dance than before and there wasn't a time to pause or a moment to breath. She felt her need and her hunger. Her movements were wild and uncontrollable as she sucked on Saber's lips over and over again, biting, chewing, and licking every part of her lips. She would break the kiss for a moment just to say her name, and then claim it again, enjoying it fully until her brain explodes from this dream-like happiness.

In response to her lover's needs, Saber began to rub her finger against her delicate part. Rin's body tensed up immediately, and she broke the kiss to gasp loudly. She continued to move her finger up and down against her moist sex. Rin's gasps became more like moans, and Saber felt the magus started rocking her hips in motion with her own movements. And in just a second, those moist folds became wet enough as an answer to her dire needs. Saber smiled at this reaction.

"…what? Don't smile at me like that. It's not my fault."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I just find it really amusing, Rin, that you-"

She paused when her fingers finally found her clitoris now engorged with blood. Slowly curling around the erect organ, Saber's free finger rose a little but paused in mid air without movement. There was a gasp, and Rin's heart bounced heavily, her body arched, and her mouth opened without a sound. She felt the world trembling, and her legs shook in an utmost desire that she wanted to have. It was killing her, and the knight was enjoying her reactions.

"-who is all proud and reserved, would react like this. Even I cannot believe it myself."

It came like shock to her spine when Saber flickered playfully with her clit after ending her sentence. Tremors started to dance up and down on Rin's skin. Saber continued to stroke her until her breathing grew more and more labored. She marveled at how soft Rin was, and how invitingly warm and wet.

Finally, even the knight trained slowly to perfection was getting impatient. She wanted to hear, more than anything else, Rin's screaming of pleasure, loud enough to echo across the room. Loud enough for her to gasp in response to her feverish cries. Loud enough to hear her say her name again and again in between.

Gently, she pushed her fingers into her warm flesh. She didn't bother to ask permission before entering; Rin was obviously even more ready for this than she had been.

Saber explored her, came out to stroke her, and fanned her arousal to an even higher level of intoxication before pushing inside once again. She inserted herself further and felt her finger burning inside her walls. Every time her finger entered, Rin's insides would contract in response and a hot flood would rush out, engulfing her in the most intense pleasure. She would shudder as her flesh met her own, and her body would flush red, and somewhere at the back of her brain she could hear Rin make a breathless, appreciative noise, and she wanted to hear more. It didn't took a while when a second finger slid easily insider her to make that happen.

Rin began to moan louder and louder. She wrapped her arms around Saber's frail neck, savoring its smoothness by running her fingers gently, and then sunk them in her hair, twisting strands that her fingers have chosen before tugging them wholly. Her movements caused her partner to groan, but Saber fought desperately to keep herself from giving into the glorious sensations so soon, and her fingers moved faster to halt her from attacking back.

She continued and continued, closing her eyes and delighting in Rin's sighs and moans that grew excited, more fevered.

Their rhythm became one as Rin rolled and rocked her hips in time with Saber's thrusts.

She felt her lover's tension, her desires, her desperate need for release growing and growing until it could not be contained anymore.

"Saber! Saber!"

Rin stiffened suddenly, and cried out with a shuddering voice. She pressed close to Saber, and the knight felt the girl's shivering moans reverberate through her, setting off nerves that were already a hair trigger; and then Rin twisted and pressed into her in a new way, and all she could do was to let herself curl in and shake and feel like she was dying the sweetest death she could have imagined.

Saber felt a powerful series of throbs inside Rin as she cried out in climax.

Finally, she felt her strength left her, as Saber plopped on top of Rin, who caught her in a loving embrace. They lay quietly; only the sound of tired, satisfied breaths could be heard. Saber's head was nuzzled contently on Rin's bossom, and her body relaxed. Moving her arm, she idly travelled to meet with Rin's hand; that warm hand that turned cold because of the freezing night breeze, intertwining their fingers in the process before closing her eyes in contentment.

Rin held her more protectively, now with an expression of wonderment on her face. She could barely believe what had just happened, how wonderful it had felt and how…complete she was right now. King Arthur my face. Rin believed that, even though she admired Saber greatly with a sword, and how her hands would stretch and grasp that brilliant aura dashing gallantly in battle, this girl, her lover, her Saber was more suited to live in a lifestyle of a woman in her age.

"I'm a little bit surprised. We only did this twice, and you have gotten the edge already. Do servants have the ability to quickly adapt to whatever?" She chuckled. It meant more of a joke, but she was still curious.

Saber didn't respond yet, but raised her head to give Rin a kiss.

"What are you talking about? We only have the prowess in the battlefield, or in anything that involves fighting, but a battle-um, let's say, on bed is something we do in accordance of our feelings."

Her response to the magus caused her to blush in a cute pink, and Saber wasn't sure of what to react next.

Rin smiled and tenderly stroked Saber's hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered. She pulled Saber near hear. The Servant gasped in surprise but she felt soothed with the act. Rin wrapped her arms around her. Her body grew tired and finally, she allowed the weariness to eat her out. Rin got a certain comfort from the presence of the King; her Saber, and it was a sure call for a good night's rest.

Saber could hear Rin's shallow breathing. She didn't call for her anymore even though she wanted to hear her voice.

"Good night, Rin." Saber reached for her head one last time and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before fully taking the comfort of her master's embrace.


End file.
